Chun-Li vs Lyndis
It's Street Fighter vs Fire Emblem. These characters literally have no connections whatsoever. I just wanted to see if I can write a DBX or not. Um I mean, these two are the most popular female characters in their respective franchises. Can Chun-Li take down the Lady of the Wind? Find out. Introduction NO RESEARCH ONLY BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Location: Arena The cheering of the audience is immense, many travelers have their eyes focused on the spectacle of a match. In the center of the arena their lay many fallen warriors who are layed defeated on their own blood. Only two warriors remain, one is a knight in red armor, bloody and tired from his current battle. The other is a girl with striking looks, she has green hair tied back into a ponytail, she has a turquoise dress still clean despite her countless battles, and her orange sword shines bright in the sun. As blades continue to clash between the warriors, the knight in red armor grips his blade with two hands and with all his might thrusts his weapon as a final attack. The girl anticipates this attack and seemingly moves at the speed of light and slashes the man in the side. The warrior with an astonished look in face falls to the ground defeated. The victor then returns her weapon to her sheathe, gives a sigh of relief, and the crowd cheers her name. "LYN!" "LYN!" "LYN!!!!!!!" The warrior Lyn looks up into the crowd and smiles, then as the arena gates open the whole crows goes silent. Lyn looks back to see her next set of opponents and is confused when only one fighter enters the arena. This fighter wore a blue dress similar to Lyn's, her legs are very muscular even for a woman, she wore white boots that were around knee high, she had black spiked bracelets, and white baos covering her hair. The strangest thing of all was that this warrior had no such weapon with her, yet she continues to walk up to the swordswoman with confidance. The woman continued to walk to her opponent until they were about 10 feet apart and then they the woman would greet her opponent. "I am Chun-li, and I will be your opponent!" "I'm honored to be your opponent lady Chun-li, but you seem to be at a disadvantage, you have no blade or axe to fight me." "Miss Lyn, a warrior doesn't need to have a sword or anything to fight. The weapon doesn't determine the victor it's who's the better fighter!" Lyn is left breathless at her opponent, she then smiles and continues their back and fourth conversation. "That is very poetic lady Chun-li. Very well, allow me to show you my skills as a warrior!" "I'm ready for you!" The crowd goes wild and cheers on both fighters. The lady of the wind brings out her sword ready for battle. The interpol agent puts one foot out and the other back. The two stare down each other awaiting for one opponent to make move. Round 1... (Play if rooting for Lyndis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEgrpLIsWO0&t=166s) (Play if rooting for Chun-li: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpaYntWQkmQ) FIGHT!!! In the blink of an eye Lyn unsheathes her sword and slashes it towards her opponent, however the Lady of the Wind is surprised to see that that her opponent blocked her attack. Chun-li user her foot to block the sword strike, she gives a cocky smirk for blocking her opponents attack. Both fighters leaped backwards in order to gain some distance from one another. As Lyn lands back on the ground she quickly pulls out her bow and fires off an arrow towards the Interpol agent. Chun-li quickly reacts to the arrow by firing a Kikoken at her opponents projectile. Chun-li’s Kikoken overpowered the arrow and continued traveling towards Lyn. The Lady of the Wind was surprised by the projectile and has no time to dodge the projectile, so she uses the Sol Katti to block the ki blast which knocked Lyn back a couple feet. Lyn looks back up at her opponent and sees that her opponent is rushing towards her. Lyn pulls out her blade with both hands and dashes towards opponent in retaliation. As soon as Chun-li was around one meter close to her opponent, she quickly leapt over the young princess and stuck her with both of her leg, catching her off guard. Lyn gets sent flying a far distance and landing face first in the ground. Lyn looks back at her opponent and quickly rolls out of the way of a flying axe kick from the Interpol Agent. As soon as Lyn gets back up she blocks several kicks thrown at her from her opponent with the Sol Katti. Lyn attempts to get a hit from her opponent by leaping back a distance and attempts to slash at the Interpol agent with her blade. Chun-li easily dodges the young warriors attack by dodging under the attack. Chun-li retaliates by grabbing her opponents sword arm and repeatedly jabs her opponent in the stomach with her knee, Chin-li follows up her assault by throwing the young warrior over her shoulder. Lyn lands on her feet and pulls out her bow and shoots an arrow directly into her opponents shoulder, this causes her opponents shoulder to bleed and she holds her shoulder with her arm. Lyn continues to fire a barrage of arrows towards the interpol agent forcing her to continuously try to avoid the arrows that come her way. Lyn ends her assault by grabbing five arrows and firing them at the interpol agents direction. Chun-li quickly reacts to this by performing a Spinning Bird Kick avoiding the arrows that come her way. As well as surprising her opponent with the maneuver. As soon as Chun-li lands back on the ground she makes a running start towards her opponent. Lyn tries to slash at her opponent again with the Sol Katti, but before she could land a hit her opponent quickly raised her palms and lunged them towards Lyn’s face. This attack caused to tumble to the ground. Chun-li quickly smirks and says, “You’re Finished!!!” and performs Hosenka, knocking out her opponent. K.O!!! (Stop Music) The crowd cheers wildly for the new challenger, for ending the previous fighters winning streak. Chun-li jumps up in joy for she has triumphed over her opponent. However, the crowd quickly stops and gasps in amazement. Confused, Chun-li quickly looked back at her opponent and is in shock. The young swordswoman continues to stand. “I underestimated you, I’ll give you that. But as long as I continue to stand you won’t be the victor here.” Said the Lady of the Wind. “During our fight I noticed you were holding back. This time you’ll have to fight but no holding back this time, got it?” “Right Miss Chun-li, let’s make this a memorable battle for the both of us.” “Couldn’t agree more Lyn.” “Lyndis” “What?” “My name is Lyndis, don’t you forget that name.” “My apologies Lyndis. Now, on to round two!” Round 2! (Play if rooting for Lyndis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zErwX53n10w) (Play if rooting for Chun-li: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQGOcwDReHs) In the blink of an eye Lyndis performed a horizontal slash on her opponent causing blood to gush out of her opponent. Lyndis followed up her assault by continuously slashing at her opponent, then ending her assault by launching her opponent upwards with the Sol Katti. Lyndis appeared immediately in front of her opponent and attempted to slash at her opponents arm. However the Interpol agent immediately dodged from the attack and performed a Hazanshu, Supreme Mountain Kick, at Lyndis’ head and slamming it back down into the arena. The young swordswoman attempted to roll backwards to gain some distance away from her opponent. once she got up she’s immediately hit by Chun-li’s Hyakuretsukyaku, or the One-Hundred Rendering Kicks, the final kick sent the swordswoman straight into the air Chun-li leaped up after her. The interpol agent did another Spinning Bird kick, however Lyndis blocked every single one of the attacks and smacked her opponent down to the arena. Once Lyndis lands back to the ground she runs towards her opponent prepping another sword strike. Chun-li anticipated this and performed a Sen'enshu at the swordwoman’s head. However the attack simply went through the swordswoman and Chun-li ended up striking at the ground. “What?” The Street Fighter said to herself. All of a sudden she was surrounded by five different afterimages of her opponent. Chun-li panicked for a moment figuring out what to do. Lost in thought the Lady of the Wind all striked Chun-li multiple times in the back while she was thinking of a plan. Frustrated Chun-li yelled out “KIKOSHO”, then out of Chun-li’s palms blinding blue energy escaped from her palms surrounding her and engulfing the afterimages of her opponent as well. The audience had their eyes glued to this new challenger for the match had just started. After the Kikosho blast Chun-li was exhausted from her burst of energy. She quickly looked around seeing that Lyndis was nowhere to be found. Chun-li panicked and quickly surveyed the arena in an attempt to find her opponent. Chun-li then looked up to see that Lyndis was suddenly above her. (Stop Music) Lyndis slashed at her opponents arm, causing blood to gush out from the wound and for the Interpol agent to scream out in pain. Lyndis then hopped back one meter and prepared the Sol Katti and landed a critical hit to her opponent. K.O!!! The Interpol agent fell on the arena, surrounded in a pool of her own blood near death's door. The audience cheered in excitement for Lyndis' comeback victory. Lyndis sheather the Sol Katti and slowly walked towards her opponent. "You've been defeated by my blade. You were a very worthy opponent." Then to the surprise of everyone in the audience as well as the young warrior, Chun-li slowly got up despite bloodied and exhausted. "What do you mean were Miss Lyndis? I've still got some fight left in me!" "But your struggling just to get up! Lady Chun-li I admire your fighting spirit but you shouldn't push yourself!" (Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX42oOJbUog) "Miss Lyndis, this pain is nothing compared to what I've gone through. I've been beaten to near death, I've lost close friends because I wasn't strong enough, and I've even lost my own father because I was weak. Yet, I've continued to fight despite all the pain I've suffered." "..." "That's why, I'll continue fighting till my last breath!" Chun-li's hands then start to glow with a blue aura. The pressure surrounding Chun-li starts to break the floor beneath her and crack. The young warrior can feel the pressure, it's unlike anything she's felt before. The ground continues to crack and the pressure creates winds that blow throughout the arena. Chun-li brings her hands close to her and gets them ready. "Get Ready Lyndis, This is going to be the fight of your life!" Both fighters prepped themselves for the final battle. FINAL ROUND FIGHT!!! Both fighters ran at each other determined to end the fight once and for all. The young warrior goes does a horizontal slash at Chun-li however Chun-li backs out of the way before the attack can hit her. The Interpol agent performs a Hyakuretsukyaku, Lyndis does the best she can to try and block the attack. She does end up blocking around a quarter of the attacks but the rest of kicks end up hitting her in the stomach and chest. For the final kick Chun-li kicks her opponent’s knee causing her to scream in pain and fall on her other knee. Chun-li then winded two of her fingers and jabbed them directly into her opponent’s stomach. This caused her opponent to cough out some blood and get sent flying into a wall of the arena. Lyndis struggled to even get up, “This is Lady Chun-li’s true power?! I need to keep a distance to avoid her attacks.” The young warrior thought to herself. Lyndis looked back at the Interpol agent, she a very stern and serious look to her face almost as if she has a murderous intent. The Lady of the Wind sheathed her blade and pulled out her bow and quickly fired a barrage of arrows at her opponent while circling around her. Chun-li ran towards her opponent while dodging the barrage of arrows, from time to time an arrow would graze her sling but she didn’t care. As soon as she was close enough Chun-li leaped up into the air and attempted to hit the swordswoman in the head with another Hazanshu. However Lyndis anticipated this and quickly jumped back, this caused the Interpol agent to miss and crack the arenas floor. Lyndis then Quickly fired an arrow into the Interpol agent’s shoulder causing her to get distracted. This gave Lyndis the time to strike with Sol Katti. In the blink of an eye Lyndis quickly appeared in front her opponent with her blade in the air. Before she knew it the street fighter suddenly had a wound across her body causing blood to gush out of it. The young warrior screamed in determination and constantly slashed at her opponent’s body creating minor wounds here and there. The warrior pointed her sword directly into the air and attempted to give off the final blow, Chun-li retaliated by winding up two fingers surrounded in blue Kid and struck her opponent in the gut before she could react. (Stop music) The sound of a dropped sword can be heard throughout the arena. The young warrior had fell to her palms and knees, shaking. Chun-li simply just stared down at her opponent before unleashing her strongest attack. Chun-li then kicked her opponent into the air before she lands she unleashed a flurry of finger strikes all across the warrior’s body, with one final finger strike aimed directly at her opponent’s forehead. This created a massive blue explosion of ki blowing back both Chun-li and launching the body of her opponent across the arena. Her opponent landed head first into the ground, bloodied, clothing torn in all places, and her body smoking from the attack. The audience shocked from Chun-li’s attack. Chun-li was physically exhausted from the fight and had trouble standing up. “You were a good opponent Lyndis, I hope we meet again in another life.” “... no.” Everyone in the audience was shocked including Chun-li to see that Lyndis was standing up. Even though bloodied and bruised. “You and I Lady Chun-li are more similar than you might think. We both lost people are who dear to us and get despite all odds we continue to live. There's a reason why we I still continue to fight on Miss Chun-li and that’s to survive. I will continue to survive in order to continue the memory and legacy of all who have left me. So th-that’s why … I’ll win his fight!” Suddenly a large burst of energy came out of Lyndis. So great in fact that the ground beneath her started to crumble around her. The pressure started to reach the audience and slightly blow them back a bit. Chun-li attempted to hold her on ground against Lyndis’ rise in power. Once the young warrior’s power to stared die down a bit the audience looked back at her to see a surprise. Lyndis’ appearance had changed from one that was bloodied and bruised into a more native-like look. “Are you ready Miss Chun-li the winner shall escape for their lives!!!” “Lyndis, you’re not the only one with surprises left you know?” Chun-li’s legs suddenly spark with electricity. Her legs and thighs are surrounded by an electricity as she prepares for the final battle. “You ready for this Lyndis?” “Come at me!” (Play if Rooting for Chun-li: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TzujQGZeWE&t=3s) (Play if Rooting for Lyndis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Clr3H78LM1A) Chun-li fired several Kikoken’s at her opponent, the Lady of the Wind retaliated by firing off a barrage of arrows, the arrows were surrounded by white energy that most likely made them stronger. Unlike the previous times The kikoken and the arrow collided together creating an explosion that surrounded the arena in smoke. Both fighters could barely see through the wall of smoke that they have created. Suddenly, an arrow pierced through the smoke hitting Chun-li in her side, this caused her to fall on her knee from the sudden pain. Lyndis used this opportunity to make a dash to her blade that has fallen. As soon as Lyndis had recovered the Sol Katti the Interpol agent had gotten up and launched a flying knee towards her opponent’s head. The camera zooms in on Lyndis’ head to see an x-ray if her skull being visibly cracked. The young warrior is sent flying into the center of the arena where she blocks another kick from Chun-li. Sparks flew as Chun-li’s kicks and her opponents attacks collide with one another, creating an endless struggle between the two. The struggle is broken when the Interpol agent sweeps Lyndis off her feet, the agent followed her assault by reeling back her fingers and striking at Lyndis’ neck slamming her into the ground and cracking the ground below them. The young swordswoman struggled to get up after the attack. Chun-li quickly jumped up into the air and tried to perform a final Hazanshu at her opponent’s neck. However the swordswoman quickly rolled out of the way and dodged the attack before it could hit her. Lyndis slashed at the interpol agents leg causing blood to gush out, Chun-li was stunned from the attack which gave Lyndis the time send Chun-li flying to the other side of the arena as hard as she can with a slash attack from the Sol Katti. The young swordswoman channeled her energy into her blade causing the blade to glow an orange light. Chun-li saw this and retaliated by focusing all her remaining ki into the tips of her finger. “Get Ready Lady Chun-Li!!!!” said the young warrior. “Let’s Do This!!!” Both of the fighters quickly ran towards each other in a blinding speed, with determination to finish the fight. Both opponents yelled to their heart's content for the final blow. Then both opponents collided with each other, now appearing at opposite ends of one another. (Stop Music) Total silence from both the audience and the fighters. Not single breath was heard, and no one made a single movement. Then the only sound that could be heard was of a blade being sheathed The now former Street Fighter screamed in pain as a cut was made between her torso and her legs. Both halves of Chun-li fell to the ground as Chun-li’s life slowly fades from her. The audience yells out as the intense match was finally over and finally a victor had arise. Tears start going down Lyndis’ eyes as she feels sorrow for her opponent, Lyndis survives another day. DBX!Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights